Aya The Lost Child
by Little Rini
Summary: Aya was found at the door steps of the Sohma family's astate when just an enfant, with the ability to not transform sohma males or transform herself she is taken into the family. Now years later after Torhu's untimely death Aya needs to get away from the


Note: This is my first Fruits Basket anything. I love the anime to death! ^ ^ Kyo is so cute!! =D I am a Tohru fan it's just I wanted to write this so much! Sorry if there are miss spellings. Please enjoy!!  
  
They are out of High school! ^ ^  
  
Hi my name is Aya Sohma. Although I have the last name Sohma I do not transform and infact I can hug Sohma males and not transform them. Hatori found me outside the gate when I was just 4 months old. I was in a white wicker basket with a pink blanket wrapped around me and the blanket had the words 'Healing Child' sewed into it. They gave me the Sohma name because when Hatori held me he did not transform and when one of the house keepers hugged me I did not transform. So they desided to keep me and figure out just why I was different.   
  
I grew up around Kyo, Yuki, Kagura, Momiji and Haru. When Shigure moved out into his own little house I moved in with him right away. You see Shigure was practically my role modle. I was as weird as he was for awhile. When I started to go to public schools I changed radically. I turned into a invert and did not talk very much to anyone at all. Thats just how it was.   
  
Now I am 18 and about to make my way to America for college. Akito at first did not agree with me being so far away but Hatori, Ayame and Shigure talked him into it. At first Kyo and Yuki wanted to go with me but after Tohru Honda's death just a few months ago they are in mourning. I did like Mss. Honda. She was really sweet to me and we would go shopping and guy scoping together. Sadly on her way home from the grocery store we were talking and all of a sudden a bus swirved and came straight toward us. I pulled Tohru out of the way and began to run toward her when the bus began to turn again and go straight for Tohru. Tohru was in such a schock that she didn't realize it. The bus hit her straight on. Later we found out that the bus driver was drunk. When Kyo and Yuki found this out, well Kyo blamed me. He screamed at me saying it was all my fault and Yuki said it was not my fault. This is my main reason to leave.  
  
I was so hurt by Kyo. Here was my bestfriend from childhood screaming at me. He has never gottten angry at me...except then. It broke me so this is my reason of leaving. Only Shigure and Ayame know this. So now I am at the airport.  
  
Kyo just staired at me in shock. He couldn't believe I was really leaving him behind. He pulled me aside as we all piled out of the car. "Im sorry." I looked at him as he stated his apologee. Normaly I would have accepted it but this time. He hurt me beyond repair. "Your sorry is not welcome here, I don't think I can repair from your harsh words. For 3 Months I have dealt with them well this is enough. Bye Kyo Sohma." I took a deep breath and turned around. If I was to turn back he would see the tears from my purple eyes.  
  
"Well. I suppose this is good-bye!" Shigure said as he faked some tears and made a scene by grabing onto me. Kagura looked at me with sad eyes and hugged me. "I'll never forget our girl talks. Write to me please." "Of course! I will write to all of you!" I said cheerfully. As I recieved hugs from everyone Hatorio slowly slipped 400 dollars into my pocket in american money. As everyone piled back into their respectable cars I noticed all that where left where Kisa and Kyo.   
  
Kisa slowly walked over to me and clung to my waist tears sprang from her eyes and she wimpered. "I want to go with you!" she was just a foot shorter then me now 15. "Maybe when I get myself an apartment you can visit me on your break?" Kisa nodded her head at my suggestion. I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Now go on before your mom comes back looking for you." Kisa nodded and walked off. I looked at Kyo then went to the place where the plane was going to board. Kyo followed me, his red/orange eyes burnning a whole in the back of my head.  
  
I sat in one of the chairs as i waited with 12 other people for the plane to start boarding. Kyo sat across from me, just looking at me as I had my head lowered reading my book titled 'Fear And Loathing in Las Vegas.' It seemed forever before Kyo spoke up. "Do you always have to wear black?" I blinked a few times and looked down at my attire. I had on black buddah jnco's, a black hello kittie girl-T with the back saying Hell Kitty and on the front a punked out Hello Kitty. My arms where lined with several rubber barceltes all different colors of the rainbow and my other hand had a spike barcelet and a pyrimaid stud thick bracelet. My fingers had a ring on all fingers with diffrent things. My hair was a little past my sholders and black with blue and purple highlights. My makeup was simple, black eyeliner, black mascara and glitter lip gloss. I looked up at Kyo and made a small smirk. "I suppose thats all I wear hu?" "Yeah you do. You have since you where a baby." He said, his head turning to the side to look out one of the big glass windows. The plane I presumed mine was finishing up with refueling the tanks.   
  
Kyo kept stairing at me, I slowly rised as they called First Class to seat themselves. Kyo walked by my side as I walked to the line. Kyo staired into my eyes and took my hand as the person infront of me began to hand in her ticket. "Take care Aya Monster." he used the nickname from my childhood with me and I smiled softly at him as he walked away from me. "Excuse me Miss. We need your ticket." I looked over and I was now the first in line, I rushed over and gave them my ticket. I boarded my plane and made my way to America.  
  
Kyo's POV  
  
'Stupid, stupid!' Kyo thought to himself. He walked through the last doors of the airport and hopped in the car with Yuki, Hatori, Ayame and Shigure. "Our little blossom has left our lifes!" Shigure announced in a depressed by cynical tone. "What are you getting at?! She's gone!" Kyo shouted out trying to make his way to the front seat to choke Shigure. Hatori spoke up "Akito said it was best she left. He said things would fall into pieces for her. She's been so lost lately, even before Tohru's death. She just felt misplaced within the family. He said her leaving would be the best for her." "AND WHAT ABOUT US?!" Kyo yelled out. "What about you, you mean. We will be okay you however have come to depend on her for everything. Learn to be independent, she has. " Kyo sulked in the back as he stared up out the window.  
  
Aya's POV  
  
New York was as bigger then I expected. I quickly made my way through and rushed to the condo Akito has bought for me. I quickly checked in and gave the man who took up my bagges 30 dollars. I wasn't sure if that was too much or too little but the man seemed happy. I slowly looked around the room and began to set up everything. My hand went over the phone and I stared intently at it. As if on comand someone should call me now. Congradulate me on making it here. Something of the sort. I was after all in the land of dreams, America.  
  
I slowly walked through the streets of the big city, I clinged to my book bag as I watched people rush by me. I had just finished my last class for the day so I quickly walked into a cafe near my condo. I sat in the booth at the window and watched people walk by. Everyone had somwwhere to go and wanted to get there as soon as possible. My heart slowly sank as I thought back to the past few months. No one had called me, then again I hadn't called anyone. For all they knew i could have died in the airplane.   
  
I pulled up my notepad and began to write. 'It doesn't matter what I want. It doesn't matter what I need. It doesnt matter if I cry, don't matter if I bleed. You've been on a road, don't know where it goes or where it leads.'  
  
"Hello." a deep voice said. I looked up and was met by the greenist eyes I have ever seen. The face of this man was like a greek god and by the way his shirt was it looked like his body was the formation of a greek god as well. "H-hi." I stamered out in a sheepish voice. "Mind if I sit here." he said poiting to the booth sea across from me. "No..not at all." I said as I quickly closed my notebook.  
  
I closed my eyes and bent my head down. "You aren't from here are you?" he stated more than questioned. "No, I am from Japan." "What's your name?" "Why do you want to know?" "So I know what to call the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." "Sir, I think it's best you left." "Is it so wrong to want to know a young woman's name?" "Aya Sohma." "Excuse me?" "My name is Aya Sohma." I sighed softly to myself as I gave into him. He smirked at me and reached for my hand that was on the table. I pulled my hand away and into my lap. "Well my name is Krauss." I blinked a few times and looked at him."You can call me Krau if you want. People also call me K." "What is your last name?" "Yeah that's the funny thing, I don't have one."  
  
I looked at him, straight in the eyes. My heart stung a little as I imagined a orangehead and orange eyed man siting across from me instead. "Excuse me I need to leave." I said in a hushed voice as I began to shove my belongings into my bookbag. "Yes of course. It was nice meeting you Aya Sohma. Maybe I will see you again?" I looked up at him in shock. "In this town? I think not." I hurried out the cafe and rushed to my condo.  
  
  
  
*5 Months Later*  
  
I have figured out where I am going to go to school now, I just quit college, Akito was quiet angry with me till I told him I am going to go to a Ninja Masters School in New York. I found it quiet crazy though, in such a noisie city but they said noise is your weakness so you must be able to go up against it. I hadn't talked with anyone except Kisa since I had left for America. Apprently Kyo has been spending most of his time in his room. I was not suprised, he was always in there.   
  
Kyo, wow that name. I have been so busy that I think I almost forgot that name, soon Kisa will be coming to visit me since it is winter already. I looked to my side and sawy Krauss looking up at the sky as we walked together. Krauss, what can I say about him? He is the prefect gentleman, I did meet him after that first greet, and many times after that. We became friends, very good friends infact a few nights he has stayed over and I over at his. NO! I was not doing dirty things with him! We are just that close, I mean we have kissed a few times but I don't think we are an item as my friends from college constantly claim we are.   
  
Oh my college friends! Well there is Ashleigh! She is a sweet but hyper girl and there is also Carrie a VERY hyper girl. They remind me of myself when I was younger back in my childhood. Now inside I am nothing but darkness, well at least that is how I feel. Akito says I should go to a phsycologist! A PHSYCOLOGIST!! I was so angered by him, wel I have kept contact with him and Kisa and sometimes Shigure or Hatori call me and ask me how things are. Krauss started laughing and waving a hand infront of my face.  
  
I blinked and jumped back. "What?" I exlaimed. "Nothing, I just said 'How about some Coffe?' What where you thinking about anyways? You seemed so dazed." "I-i. Well I-I-I-" Krauss put his lips on mine for a short but sweet kiss and gabbed my glove covered hand with his bare one. "Come on lets go to the Beanerie." I sighed softly as I followed him to the Beanerie. The Beanerie is one of those small businesses that does so awesome in a city like New York because they make such great coffe, expecially their carmal cappicino's. I just drool at the thought.  
  
Since I start at NMS this comming semester in the end of Januray I decided to spend time with everyone. New Years was something I dreaded because I have to come to the festaviels this time. The concel is going to decide what to do with me and my abnormal gift.  
  
Krauss was holding the door open for me at the Beanerie, I smiled at him and kissed him on the check as I walked into the warm shop that just smelled of freshly cut coffe beans. My sense where over taken but the delicsious smell.  
  
Krauss led me to a table and rushed off to order for us, he always new what I wanted. As he came back and set down I looked at him. "My sort of realtive is coming in this week, tomorrow actually." "Really? why haven't you told me Aya-babe?" "Well it just finally crossed my mind she is my cousin she is 10 years old, her name is Kisa." "10 eh?" "Oh and after the week she is here I will be leaving with her back to my home in Japan." "Wow this is sudden!!" "I know, I am very sorry! All of this kinda slipped my mind! I was so busy with worrying what Akito would say about me quiting College and I just forgot." "Akito? I thought Shigure was your father figure?" "Well he is but," I sighed softtly, "See he is like the head guy in my family so if someone does something he was to be okay with it and I just up and did it without consolting him." Krauss looked at me with a little shock, "Was he really mad is that why you have to go back?" "Well you see I kind of have this like get out of jail card with him and I don't really get in so much trouble, Im kinda the child that gets to do almost anything she wants because she is expected to do great things." "Yeah? What kinda great things?" "I dont even know that answer."  
  
I slowly sipped on my cappicino and stared into oblivion. "Do you have to go back there?" Krauss said in a solem voice. "Krauss, of course I do, I told you before New Years is a big deal, christmas is just a thing I do with Shigure and my friends Kyo and Yuki, its important to me." "Are you related to these guys?" "Uh, not really. We don't have anything the same except we all answer to Akito, I mean really Kisa isn't realated to me. I just consider her like my sister or cousin." "Ah I see." he sighed and looked down at his cup. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" he said quickly, which gave it away. "Well it's just that, you are gonna be in a house with two guys, things can happen you know." he said. I blinked a few times, why would this matter to him? Oh crap! Carrie and Ashleigh where right! It is a realationship. I laughed nervously and spoke softly. "We are just friends right?" Krauss looked at me shocked, "OF-OF COURSE!" he said loudly. I smiled softly at him and leaned over the table and kissed the side of his mouth. "No need to worry about any guys." I queitly spoke agains his cheek. He sighed with relief and smiled at me. "Well I need to get some sleep before Kisa gets here." I stood up and waved bye, I grabbed my cappicino and headed out.  
  
This wasn't going to be easy. I could already tell, I was late to pick up Kisa from the airport, damn subways. I ran into the airport door franticly and looked up the gate, I ran past the people, my blood pumping. I can never do anything right, the first time someone from the Sohma's come since I left and Im turned upside down. I saw her there waiting at the gate, looking so lost. I smiled as I stopped running, my legs ached, she looked up and saw me. She smiled and grabbed her luggage and began to run to me. I opened my arms and hugged her as she hit my chest. I heard her whiper and I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sissy, I have missed you so much, everyone has!" I smiled and pulled away from her. "I have a suprise." Kisa said smiling slyly. "uuh what?"  
  
"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY PEOPLE HERE!? KISA?!?!" I heard the voice yell. Oh god, oh god. My heart raced, that was kyo's voice. Kisa smiled "IM HERE KYO!" she yelled. I looked up in the crowd and saw Kyo emerge, his hair a little bit longer and you could tell he hadn't slept much by the rings under his eyes. He carried a light green bag and a black/maroon backpack on his back. His pants where the same green ones like always, a black shirt and his grey coat. Time froze as he kept walking up to me, he set his bags down and grabbed my hands. I could barely make out what he was saying. "I have missed you." his eyes, they looked so lost, so confused.   
  
To Becontinued...  
  
A/N: Sorry for any miss spellings ;_; I've been working really hard on this. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!!! 


End file.
